1. Field of Invention
The invention concerns a vehicle data bus system of the type set forth in the precharacterizing portion of Patent Claim 1.
2. Related Art of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,537 describes a vehicle data bus system wherein signals for control of functions of vehicle devices are receivable from a center via a communication device.